Vanellope's sleepover
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope invites all the girls over for a sleepover, and the boys are going to try and ruin it. this won't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's sleepover**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph, if I did then that'd be so cool, I'd make more than a movie and a couple books and toys**

**Ch. 1**

Disney Quest closed Early today for some cleaning so the games had an early day. Vanellope was holding a girls only sleepover at the castle and all the girl racers were invited, the boys thought of this as a time to do some jokes, but we'll discuss that, a little later on.

Vanellope sat in her bedroom wearing her pajamas. She picked up her phone and ordered a couple pizzas from Mario's. Sour bill came in

"President, your guests are here" said Bill

"Send them in" said Vanellope

The racers all entered Vanellope's room wearing their pajamas

"Hello fellow racers, ready for some fun?" asked Vanellope

"We sure are" said Candlehead

"I ordered us some pizza, hope you all like pepperoni" said Vanellope

"I brought snow cones" said Snowanna

"I brought some cherry pie" said Jubileena

"I brought a terminator movie to scare you under you covers" said Taffyta

"Taffyta, you know Vanellope is scared of terminators" shouted citrusella

"Well the jokes on you Taffyta, I'm only afraid of real terminators" said Vanellope

"Aw fudge, well I brought you a gift for being a good president" said Taffyta giving Vanellope a box

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"Open it" said Taffyta

Vanellope opened it and screamed, she threw the box at the door. Taffyta was laughing

"What did you give her?" asked Adorabeezle

Taffyta grabbed what was inside the box, a terminator head with its eyes glowing. She was still laughing

"I bought it from a garage sale, it's not real. It's not even from the t4 game. It's a fake 800 head that runs on batteries" said Taffyta

Vanellope shot Taffyta in the head with her plasma gun. She regenerated

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to freak out every time you see these things. Aren't those classes you've been taking working?" asked Taffyta

"I've only had one class" said Vanellope

(Outside the castle)

The boys were planning to sabotage Vanellopes party, it wasn't fair to them that there were more girls than boys in the game.

Mario came up to them with a bag of pizzas

"Do you know where this address is?" asked Mario

"We know, we'll deliver them, here's 20 bucks, don't ever speak about this moment" said Swizzle giving Mario a 20 dollar bill

"Okay Gloyd, you ready?" asked Rancis

Gloyd came out of a bush wearing a mario costume and said "Ready"

Gloyd walked into the castle, but he didn't know which room was Vanellope's since he was hardly ever in the castle. He walked past the throne room when he could hear Justin bieber music playing. He looked inside and saw sour bill dancing along to it. He turned around and froze.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked a shocked Bill

"I'm looking for Vanellope's room, she ordered a pizza for a sleepover" said Gloyd

"What are you doing Gloyd?" asked Bill

"I don't know what you're talking about, who's Gloyd because I'm not Gloyd. I'm just an Italian man named Mario delivering a pizza. Look I even have a mustache" said Gloyd

Sour bill yanked the mustache off and Gloyd yelled in pain

"If you tell the girls I'm here then I tell everyone you like Justin bieber" said Gloyd

"Vanellopes room is the 3rd door past the kitchen, and this conversation never happened" said Bill before running away

Gloyd stopped in the kitchen to add his own special ingredient to the pizzas, hot sauce. After putting the sauce on the pizzas he went to Vanellope's room and knocked

"Mario's pizza" said Gloyd in an awful Italian accent

Taffyta opened the door and gave Gloyd 20 bucks and then shut the door.

"Phase 1 complete" said Gloyd through a walkie talkie

"Good, meet us back at your house" said Swizzle

(In Vanellope's room)

The girls were helping themselves to the pizza and talking about their lives until something in their mouths started to burn

"Vanellope, what did you order?" asked Adorabeezle

"I only ordered pepperoni" said Vanellope

"This pizza is burning in my mouth" said Taffyta

Everyone rushed into the kitchen and chugged all the soda in Vanellopes fridge

"That's better" said Candlehead

"I don't remember these red stripes on Mario's pizza before" said Sticky

"Hey, this is hot sauce" shouted Vanellope "I think someone pranked us"

"Who wants to start a pillow fight?" asked Minty

The girls rushed back into Vanellope's room for a pillow fight


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The guys met back at Gloyds pumpkin house and discussed their next phase

"What now?" asked Gloyd

"We could draw on their faces" suggested swizzle

"Too early, I was thinking some prank calls" said Rancis

The guys took out their cell phones and dialed a few numbers

(Castle)

The girls were in Vanellope's room watching the movie Taffyta brought, Terminator 3 Rise of the machines. Just like Taffyta predicted, Vanellope was hiding under her covers because she was scared of the T-X

"I told you you'd be hiding under your covers" said Taffyta

"Ms. President it's only a movie" said Candlehead

"I thought you said you were only afraid of real terminators" said Crumbelina

"Well I've never seen this or number 4" said Vanellope "I didn't think terminators could get scarier than the 1000"

Taffyta's phone rang

"Hello…..Seymore butts? There's no one with that name here who is this?" asked Taffyta, but the caller hung up

Vanellope's phone rang; she got out of her covers and answered it

"Hello?" asked Vanellope

"Hi, this is Mario's pizza, we have the 50 pizza's that you ordered" said Swizzle in an Italian accent

"I didn't order 50 pizzas', who is this?" asked Vanellope before the caller hung up

Candleheads phone rang

"Candlehead here"

"Congratulations, you've won 1 million dollars, all you have to do is say that you're a complete idiot" said Rancis

"Really? Okay, I'm a complete idiot. When do I get my money?" asked Candlehead

The caller hung up and Candlehead regretted what she said

"I think I've been tricked" said Candlehead angrily

(Kitchen)

The boys snuck into the kitchen. Vanellope had ordered a tub of ice cream for each of her guests, each one their favorite flavor. They each put a 'special' pill in each tub. These pills would give each racer diarrhea, and make them puke. The racers snuck out of the castle as quickly as they came in.

(Vanellope's room)

'Judgment day, the day the human race was almost destroyed by the weapons they built to protect themselves. I should've realized that our fate was never to stop judgment day, it was merely to survive it, together. The terminator knew, he tried to tell us, but I didn't want to hear it" said John from the movie as Judgment day started killing everyone on earth

All the girls were crying from the movie. Arnold sacrificed himself, Skynet came online, and the war between man and machines started.

"This is so sad" said Adorabeezle

"Now I know why John always drinks his sorrows away in tappers" said Vanellope

"I've seen sad things before, but this really touches me" said Candlehead

"I never knew it would end like this" said Taffyta

'Maybe the future has been written, I don't know. All I know is what the terminator taught me, never stop fighting, and I never will. The battle has just begun' were the final words John said before the movie ended

"I need some comfort food" said Jubileena as she started eating her cherry pies

"Would you like some ice cream with that?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, that'd make this taste better" said Jubileena

Vanellope left the room and came back with a kart full of ice cream. The racers each took one and began eating

(Half hour later)

The girls had eaten all the ice cream and were getting ready for bed when they each felt something

"I don't feel so good" said Vanellope

"Me neither" said Crumbelina

"I feel like I'm gonna-

Vanellope rushed into her private bathroom while the other racers rushed towards the guest bathroom and puked.

The boys were watching everything from a camera that Gloyd put in before delivering the pizzas'. They were laughing like crazy

"We did well" said Swizzle

"What next?" asked Rancis


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It was late at night and the girls were asleep. The boys were going to prank the girls one last time before they went to bed. They snuck into the castle with cups of warm water and markers. They entered Vanellope's room and went over to the different racers. The boys drew funny mustaches, stitches, and funny glasses on the girls' faces. Then they put their hands in the warm water and they all wet themselves

All there was left to prank was Vanellope herself. Rancis walked up to her with a marker and water, but he couldn't prank her. Vanellope lay on her bed all bundled up, snoring softly with a smile on her face. Rancis just couldn't bring himself to prank her, especially since she was his girlfriend.

"Rancis, what are you doing, prank her already" whispered Gloyd

"I can't do it, not to my girlfriend" whispered Rancis

"Then get out, I'll do it" whispered Gloyd

Gloyd drew a Hitler mustache on Vanellope, some weird glasses, and placed her hand in a cup of warm water. He watched as Vanellope's sheets became darker from her pee before rushing out with Swizzle and Rancis

(Outside the castle)

"Well that concludes our fun night" said Swizzle

"I still don't feel right about pranking my girlfriend" said Rancis

"Relax; she's never going to find out about our pranks. It's not like she has cameras or anything" said Swizzle

"Well what if they do?" asked Rancis "They'll come to our houses tomorrow and kill us"

"That's why I found us a place to stay" said Gloyd

(Bad part of sugar rush, Bates motel)

Gloyd was talking to a weird person

"Oh yes, we have a vacancy. And we have showers in all the rooms" said the guy at the desk

"But we just need a place to stay, we don't need a shower" said Swizzle

"What's that? Would you excuse me a minute. Coming mother" said the man before running out with a dress and gray wig

"Why'd you pick this place?" asked Rancis

"It seemed like a good place at the time" said Gloyd

"Yeah let's not stay here, this place creeps me out" said Rancis

The owner came back in wearing the dress and was wielding a butcher knife

"You kids aren't going anywhere, mother won't allow it" shouted the owner

The boys rushed to their karts and sped off with the owner chasing them

The boys found a place to stay in a better part of sugar rush called Candy cane inn. They planned to stay there until the whole pranking thing was forgotten; they figured it would take a day or 2. They just figured the girls didn't know it was them who pranked them


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

(The next morning)

The girls were just waking up to find out that they were pranked

"Hahahaha, Vanellope you have a Hitler mustache" said Taffyta before realizing her pants were wet

"It seems like you wet yourself Taffyta" said Vanellope before she realized her pants were wet

All the girls screamed

"How did this happen, I've never been a bed wetter" said Candlehead

"And how did we get these awful drawings on our faces?" asked Snowanna

"I think it has something to do with these cups" said Vanellope "I'll check the cameras in the surveillance room and see who did this"

"You have cameras?" asked Taffyta

"Yeah, they're hidden. We'll see who broke in here and kill him" said Vanellope as she put on some clean clothes

She went to the surveillance room and looked at the cameras. For a couple minutes she found nothing but then she found a video of the boys sneaking out of the castle. She rushed back to her room

"Girls, clean your faces and put on clean clothes. We're going to have a little talk with the guys" said Vanellope angrily

(Candy cane inn)

The boys were still asleep. Rancis and Gloyd slept in beds while Swizzle slept on the couch. The girls drove up in their karts outside. Vanellope shot the door open with her plasma gun and the boys woke up and screamed.

"You boys ruined my slumber party" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Come on, that was just a joke" said Gloyd nervously

"Drawing on our faces and making us pee our pants was a joke?" shouted Taffyta

"Hey Vanellope, it wasn't my idea to prank you, you're my girlfriend. It was all Swizz's idea" said Rancis nervously

Vanellope didn't buy that excuse and shot all the boys.

"What do we do with them?" asked Crumbelina

"Let's say we have another party tonight. And invite these clowns to it" said Vanellope

"What does that mean?" asked Candlehead

"We're gonna torture them with girl stuff" said Vanellope

(Later that night)

The boys were tied up dressed as girls and the girls were giving them horrible makeovers

"Please let us go, we'll never do this again" begged Gloyd

"I don't know, should we?" asked Crumbelina

"Of course not, the fun just started" said Vanellope

"Now let's feed them that ice cream they poisoned" said Adorabeezle

"No please, anything but that" begged Rancis

The girls shoved spoonfuls of the ice cream the guys poisoned yesterday with their pills and were forced to swallow

The boys screamed and began puking

**The moral of the story is don't ruin a girl's slumber party. Because you never know what they'll do to you when they find out you ruined it. That and I just wanted to give everyone a good laugh. I hope you all enjoyed and please review, no flames please**


End file.
